An imaging apparatus images an object (subject) to acquire an image signal, performs image processing for the acquired image signal to generate a visual image, and displays the generated visual image to the user. The imaging apparatus acquires the visual image of the object using various methods. For example, in the case where the imaging apparatus is a camera, it senses light, for example, visible light or infrared light, reflected from the object and converts the sensed light into a visual image.
The imaging apparatus may also image the inside of the object. For example, such an imaging apparatus may be an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, a radiography imaging apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, or the like. An ultrasonic imaging apparatus emits ultrasonic waves to the inside of an object using a transducer, receives an echo signal reflected from the inside of the object and obtains an ultrasonic image of the inside of the object based on the received echo signal. A radiography imaging apparatus, for example, a digital radiography (DR) imaging apparatus or computed tomography (CT) imaging apparatus irradiates an object and obtains a radiation image of the inside of the object using radiation absorption differences among substances inside the object based on physical characteristics such as mass.
In an MRI apparatus, a nucleus of an atom, for example, hydrogen (H), inside an object has a precession when a magnetic field is applied to the object in a certain direction. Then, upon receiving electromagnetic waves of a Larmor frequency, the atomic nucleus resonates to induce a voltage signal in an adjacent radio frequency (RF) coil. The MRI apparatus generates an image of the inside of the object based on the voltage signal induced in this manner.
MRI devices are widely used in bioengineering research and medical examination and obtain a detailed image of the inside of an object and do not involve radiation exposure unlike radiography imaging devices. A system according to invention principles addresses deficiencies in imaging system wireless communication and control, for example, and related problems.